Background and Relevant Art
Infrared sensors have been used for a number of functions. One example is for motion detection. Motion may be detected by measuring a change in the amount of infrared light received by an infrared sensor. Infrared sensors have also been used for thermal detection. Detecting the temperature of an object may be accomplished by measuring the infrared emission of the object. Infrared sensors have recently been applied to facial recognition and iris recognition applications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.